Gender Swapped
by Anime4Life3
Summary: Youtubers Markiplier and Jacksepticeye wake up to find they are both now females. (Told through the perspective of Mark)
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Boob Grab

I woke up, feeling something soft and warm underneath me. When I opened my eyes, however, everything was blurry. I sat up and felt around for my glasses, but couldn't find them.

"Where are my glasses...?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

Eventually, I felt something, but it wasn't my glassses. Instead, it was something small and squishy. As I tried to think of what it could possibly be, my free hand found my glasses. I put them on and looked around. I was in my bedroom, laying on my bed. My eyes went from looking around my room to what my hand was grabbing. As soon as I realized what it was, I blushed. I was groping a girl's boob. The girl's breasts were small, but I like girl's with small breasts. Wait, what am I thinking!? Now is not the time to be picking favorite breasts sizes!

"Thank god she's asleep..." I mumbled.

"Wait a minute, why is there a girl in my bed in the first place?" I pondered, trying to remember what happened last night, but couldn't.

"I hope me and the gang didn't get drunk last night and this girl is a hooker." I panicked, then I looked at the girl more closely.

"She's actually pretty cute..." I mumbled, my blushing worsening.

I stared at the girl. She had short, brown hair with the tip dyed green. She was wearing a hat that looked just like Jacksepticeye's and had a blue shirt with Jacksepticeye's pet floating eyeball "Sam" on it.

"She must be a huge Jacksepticeye fan..." I mumbled, grinning slightly.

"At least I can tell by her clothes that she's not hooker..." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the girl woke up, staring right at me. I gasped and tightened my grip on her boob, making her let out a small moan.

"What the..." The girl mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

I shot my hands up in the air and hopped off the bed, me and the girl staring deep into eachothers eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT THE FUCK?

"I swear I didn't grab your boob on purpose!" I exclaimed.

"What...?" The girl asked, looking down at her chest.

She gasped when she saw her breasts.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed, looking back and forth from me and her breasts frantically.

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE BREASTS!?" She demanded, hopping out off the bed and walking straight up to me, our faces inches apart.

"C-Calm down..." I stuttered, but that only made the girl more mad.

"CALM DOWN!?" The girl screamed.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN ONE DAY I'M A DUDE AND THE NEXT DAY I'M A CHICK!?"

"TELL ME WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-" I cut the girl off by covering her hand with my mouth.

"Wait... Did you just say you used to be a guy...?" I asked, removing my hand from the girl's mouth.

"Yeah." The girl replied.

Just then, I glanced in the mirror and gasped when I saw my reflection. I was a girl too!? I didn't notice it at first, even with my female voice and breasts, but that was only because of all the commotion. I had alot of the same features as I did when I was a male. Same hair color, same eye color, same height. Alot of my features were the same, yet alot of my features were different. I was alot skinnier, my hair was currly instead of straight, I had no facial hair. Damn, I look sexy. Ugh! Enough!

"I used to be a guy too." I told the girl.

"Really?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I replied.

"But, I don't remember anything that happened last night."

"Neither do I." The girl sighed.

"Well, should we at least exchange names?" I suggested.

"Good idea." The girl agreed.

"I'm Jacksepticeye."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. Jack!? That explains why she had all of Jack like stuff on. She wasn't a fan. She WAS him. I flung my arms around Jack, laughing.

"W-What...?" Jack stuttered, blushing slightly from the sudden embrace.

I let go of Jack and looked straight into her eyes, smiling.

"Jack, it's me, Markiplier." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Tears

"Mark!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yep, its me buddy!" I grinned.

"Woah, your way hotter as a girl- Uh... I mean..." Jack mumbled, blushing and looking at the floor.

"Well, your preety good looking yourself..." I said awkwardly, rubbing my arm and looking away.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jack decided to break it.

"By the way, were are we?" Jack asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, this is my house." I replied.

"What!?" Jack exclaimed.

"That means I came here all the way from Ireland, but I can't imagine why..."

"I can't imagine why you would come all the way here to the United States either..." I sighed.

"Oh, sorry for losing my temper earlier." Jack apoligized.

"It's cool." I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard a growl. I didn't know what it was at first, but as soon as I saw the shade of pink of Jack's cheeks, I knew it was her stomach. I giggled and started to walk out of the bedroom, gesturing for her to follow me.

"Come on, let's get something to eat!" I said, walking into the hallway.

"Wait for me!" Jack called, hurrying up her pace to catch up to me.

"So, how do you think we should break it to everyone that were... Ya know..."

"I don't know..." I replied.

When we reached the kitchen, we got something to eat. After that, we just sat on the couch in the living room, not saying a word to eachother. Suddenly, I felt a something on my hand. I looked over at Jack to see her holding my hand, tears streaming down her face.

"J-Jack...?" I stuttered.

"Mark!" Jack exclaimed, flinging her arms around me and crying into my shoulder.

"What are we going to do!?"

"It's okay..." I whispered in Jack's ear, stroking her hair softly.

Jack cried for a few minutes before finally being able to get a hold of herself.

"Thanks..." Jack mumbled, letting go of me and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"No problem." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: May And Jackie

Just then, the phone attached to the wall rung. Both of us were completely startled by it and we nearly fell off the couch. I stumbled over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, staring worringly at Jack who was staring right back at me from the couch.

"Hello, Mark?" A male voice said on the other end. It was Bob! Shit! I mouthed the words "IT"S BOB!" to Jack, who fidgeted a little.

"Uh... Mark's not here right now..." I replied, twirling my finger around the phone's cord.

"Oh, then who is this?" Bob asked. I glanced at Jack, who shrugged.

"Uh... This is his sister... Uh... May..." I was barly able to think of a name in time. May, huh? Well, at least it's cute. Anways, back to the matter at hand.

"I didn't know Mark had a sister!" Bob exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" I forced a giggle.

"Well, my name is Bob." Bob said.

"Nice to meet you, Bob." I said. Sure, I already knew Bob, but I had to pretend I didn't.

"Well, when your brother gets back can you tell him to call me?" Bob asked.

"Sure." I replied. If me and Jack can even turn back into males that is.

"Thanks, bye!" Bob hung up. I sat back down next to Jack and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, May, huh?" Jack asked me, giggling.

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

"Well, Mark is a guys name anyways, so I think i'm gonna call ya May from now on." Jack laughed.

"Well, if i'm gonna have a new name, then so are you." I grinned.

"Okay." Jack shrugged.

"Let's see... Jackie?" I suggested.

"Sure." Jackie agreed.

"Okay, from now on were know as May and Jackie." I giggled.

"Well, wanna make some youtube vids?" Jackie suggested.

"And you think are fans won't notice were chicks?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jackie sighed.

"Well, maybe we should try to figure out why we turned into girls?" I suggested.

"Yeah, thats a good plan." Jackie agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: WE KISSED?

"So, whats the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Well, I think it was getting a phone call from someone while I was still in Ireland, but I don't remember who it was or what they said." Jackie replied.

"What about you?"

"I think I remember the same thing happening to me." I replied.

"This might mean that whoever did this to us could have been the person calling us!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we don't know who the person was." I sighed.

Then the phone rung again and we had the same exact reaction. I answered it and immediately froze.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha..." That was all I heard. Breathing. What is this this!? Some kind of horror movie!? Jackie noticed I was pale and walked over to me. She pressed her ear up against the phone and froze just like me. Suddenly, the person on the other end hung up.

"Uh..." I was at a lost for words.

"Creepy..." Jackie mumbled, looking back and forth from me and the phone.

"Well, I don't think were gonna be able to remember for now..." I sighed.

"Yeah..." Jackie agreed.

I just now realized how late it was. It was pitch black outside. I was about to say something to Jackie, but she was stumbling, trying to stay on her feet. Before I knew it, she tripped and fell right on top of me. And thats when something crazy happened. We kissed. Of course, it was a complete accident, but still, we were both in shock. We just stared at eachother, both of us crimson red and our lips still locked. After a few seconds, our lips parted and we just layed there, staring deep into eachothers eyes.

"J-Jackie..." I mumbled.

"M-May..." Jackie mumbled.

"BAKA!"

Jackie screamed, standing up and smacking me across the face.

"I swear it was an accident!" I winced in pain, clenching my now red cheek.

"PERVERT!" Jackie screamed, pointing her finger at me.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

"That was my first kiss too..." I mumbled, but Jackie didn't hear me.

She stormed out of the room and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I stayed there on the floor, thinking about what just happened.


End file.
